Jareth Takes things Into his Own HandsAgain
by awesome-o-pants3000
Summary: Its been a little over a year since Sarah had last seen Jareth..and her friends have dissapeared. But she will see them all sooner than she thinks!What does lovesick Jareth have up his sleeve? this is my first fanfic...so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Walking into her room, Sarah sighed as she flopped onto her bed. She had just come back from school, and spring break was upon her. She studied the ceiling after rolling over onto her back. All of her friends had somewhere to go for their vacation, but Sarah stayed home. Thinking of the alternative, she just groaned. The alternative, as far as she knew, was not an option.

I t had been a whole month since she'd seen her friends from the labyrinth…. Fifteen months since she'd overcome her dispute with Jareth. Sarah pouted and turned to her collection of books, remembering her adventure with her new friends through the labyrinth, and Jareth, who stole her baby brother and threatened to turn him into a goblin.

"Euargh! There's nothing to do, nothing to read, nobody to hang out with. Where is everybody?" The distressed girl let out another exaggerated sigh and turned to her shelf of teddy bears. She pondered lightly until finally drifting off into a weary sleep.

Jareth paced back and forth in front of his chair. The goblins were staring expectantly at him, waiting for a resolution.

The Goblin City was currently under reconstruction; its occupants rebuilding their ruined city with no prevail. It was wholly that girl and her troublesome friends' fault. Rocks and boulders were scattered carelessly in the streets and houses, courtesy of the beast the girl had called Ludo.

WANTED posters of Sarah, Hoggle, and Ludo were posted throughout the city. It was all upon Jareth's shoulders to repair the damage and punish those who are to blame. He sighed and sat down, resting his face in his gloved hands.

He still loved her.

Sarah woke up from her nightmare, her forehead damp. She was in the labyrinth again. It was dark, and she stumbled through the maze with her arms reaching out for a surface. After groping the wall like blind person, she found a dead end. There stood Jareth, his arms outstretched to embrace; his handsome figure had a glowing aura of green.

She reflected on what this could mean, but her reflecting was short lived when Toby started crying. She rushed to her parent's room where his crib was. Sarah and Toby had bonded greatly after the bad experience with Jareth. Now her baby brother only cried when he wanted Sarah to keep him company, otherwise, he would be a quite baby.

The girl picked up her brother and began to play with him. He had grown much bigger since then, she thought to herself. She began to play with the baby as it cooed and laughed. Toby soon grew tired and fell asleep in her arms. Sarah stared at him and began to wonder what he would say if he could talk…and mused over the conversations they would have, knowing they would be interesting and far from dull. But she got distracted from her odd thoughts once again when her arm began to accompany her brother in a nap.

She put Toby back in his crib and tucked him in. As she shook the feeling back into her numb arm, Sarah looked out the window and decided it wasn't that late in the day to go for a long walk. She grabbed her coat and took the shortcut to the park.

Sarah sat on a swing-bench that was set on a hill to view the lake. She watched the people walk by, wondering why they were here at the park. Were they escaping problems at home? Were they here to people watch as she was? Or were they just enjoying the day and complimenting it with a nice, brisk walk? She began to get restless and wandered over to the beach of the lake. The girl preoccupied herself by flicking rocks into the water and watched the ripples run into each other. Soon she ran out of ammo and got up to go home.

Deciding whether or not to take the short or the longer way home, Sarah finally chose the latter. She began to sing catchy songs she'd heard on the radio as she walked the path. Her head instantly snapped to face the direction of the woods that bordered the park. Sarah's singing died down and she stopped as she watched a twinkling object shining in the woods.

"Now that's very odd." Sarah said to herself. She decided to investigate the peculiar sight, seeing how she had nothing else better to do. She began to jog…the twinkle seemed to be moving. Sarah actually found herself in the woods, zigzagging between trees and constantly tripping just to catch up with the small sparkle of light. But Sarah's obsession to find the light did not leave her in a good position.Suddenly, the light went out. Sarah began to notice that she had no idea where she was.

She was alone in the darkness.

* * *

Jareth grinned to himself as he looked into the crystal ball in his hand. The girl was falling for his trap. He was alone in his bedroom (pacing again) when he couldn't bear it any longer. He had to see her. A plan developed in his mind as he watched her move from place to place.

It wasn't until he put the last-second plan that his grin began to grow. Jareth was soon laughing as he realized his plan may actually work. Jareth mentally branched out his idea as he observed intently the girl he loved, frightened and alone, through his little crystal ball.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uggh! How could I have been so stupid?" Sarah criticized herself for her carelessness. By now she had totally forgotten the majestic light she was following and began to focus on leaving the woods. Sarah shut her eyes and opened them again, hoping to adjust her sight in the darkness. It didn't help much, but she could make out the outlines for the trees she was surrounded by.

She began to feel around for a spot where the branches weren't so thick. When she finally found a place where the trees thinned, she began walking through the crowded forest. After squeezing through thick trees and scratching branches, Sarah did an awkward move where she stumble- thrusted herself into an odd clearing; which was roughly the size of a broom closet. She began to feel around again, only to find that she was trapped in the semi tight space she was enclosed in. She began running her fingers frantically over the trunks of the trees she was surrounded by. Sarah was completely trapped in the ring of trees. She began to look for the way she came in. But as the girl dragged her hand across the bark of the unyielding trees, she was confused as to how she got there in the first place.

There were no openings or spaces. Her hand dropped to her side as she backed into the trees behind her and leaned against them. She marveled about her dilemma in a shaken and confused manner. But Sarah was interrupted from her thoughts when she something move on her back. She quickly turned around, startled. There was no doubt about it, the trees had moved. Hesitantly, she laid her hand on the borders of her wooden prison. The ridges on the trees had gone, replaced with a smooth, cold wall. Sarah instantly comprehended the danger of her situation. Tears of fear were streaming down her face as she beat her fists against the icy walls. She was screaming between sobs and futile calls for help. Only one person could hear her screams.

Jareth chuckled to himself as he slowly got up from his seat. Sarah was all but forty paces away, waiting to be set free. He had made sure that this time Sarah couldn't leave. Jareth's boots made a dull, light clicking sound as he walked slowly out of the room and into the hall. The Goblin King wore a contented smirk on his face as he recollected his actions toward keeping Sarah in his kingdom. He had cut off all doors and passages that lead out of the Underground. The only access left was the door that she stood behind. Of course, it would be destroyed as soon as the girl was safe in her new home. Jareth made it to the door. As he looked down at the doorknob, he reached out his hand to meet his Sarah.

Sarah was shivering. She had been beating her fists against the wall uncontrollably, and was now resting. She held her hands, which felt swollen and bruised. Her voice was hoarse from screaming as long as she could. The girl closed her eyes and prayed for her escape. But her prayers were interrupted by a creaking sound. Sarah opened her eyes in reaction to the disturbance, and found a sliver of golden light penetrate the darkness. As the light broadened and illuminated the small room, she looked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open at the unexpected figure that stood before her.

"Hello, Sarah."

After Sarah's fit of terrified croaking and scrambling back into the cramped room, she finally stood up in an awkward fashion and confronted Jareth. He had offered her his hand, and she took it. He meekly smiled to himself, and took it as a step towards trust.

As they walk down the hallway, the couple was silent. Sarah was very confused, her thoughts were a jumble of shock, old memories, and questions left unanswered. Jareth, however, was wondering why their conversation was so nonexistent. He pushed nagging second thoughts to the back of his head as he struggled to find something to break the silence. But Sarah had beat him to it.

"Hhhmm?", the Goblin King was also in a daze and hadn't been listening to his loved one's words.

"Why have you taken me back?" repeated Sarah in a voice of a frightened child. Jareth stopped and looked down to her. Jareth stared into her innocent eyes. How he longed for those eyes to long for him, to be lost in them forever. He held her face in his slender hands. "Don't be frightened, my love. I took you here to keep you safe with me. So we can be together forever."

Sarah jerked away from his touch, wounding Jareth's heart as she spat her words to him. "Haven't I already made it clear? I don't love you! And even if I did love you, I could never forgive you for taking my brother away from me the way you did. Why do you insist on treating me like this? I don't love you! Don't you understand? No means no! "

The Goblin King flinched at her harsh words but stood tall as she ran away from his open arms in the opposite direction. He leaned against the wall, mentally locking all the doors that lead out of the castle. Jareth got up and trudged gracefully to his room. He didn't feel like searching for her in the whole entire Labyrinth this time.

Sarah had learned not to give up since her previous journey in Jareth's kingdom, but she was forced to when she realized that all the useful doors were locked. Well duh, she thought to herself, he isn't so thick headed as to not seal all passages out. As she thought this to herself, Sarah had an overwhelming fear that the king hadn't just closed off the doors out of the castle, but may have went a little further this time. She shook the thought away as soon as it had come. She pushed back familiar tears that had come to her before. She had to have faith that she could get out. The confidant girl brushed herself off and began searching for a place to sleep. There was no way in hell she would stay in any of Jareth's bedrooms. But for now, she needed her precious rest. Sarah began stumbling for rooms looking for a suitable bed, tripping over small goblins a long the way. After awhile, she peeked into a large, unfamiliar room with a chair. Not a comfortable chair, mind you, but something decent enough that she could fall asleep. As she took off her jacket and began to fashion it into a pillow, the girl tried to reassure herself to sleep.

Sarah tried to sleep, but couldn't. She began to think of Toby and her friends back home. She missed her parents. Thats when the tears came. They were uncontrollable, making small rivers cascading from her eyes. She gave in to her short lived denial. She knew she was stuck here forever. The girl began reenacting all the horrible things that roamed that Labyrinth, all the monster's and disgusting goblins. But not all the goblins were horrible. Sarah sat up and let out a gasped as she remembered her dear friend, Hoggle. She'd finally get to see him and Ludo again! Sarah fell back with a happy sigh as she thought of her friends who had helped her through out the Labyrinth. As she closed her eyes again. she began to devise a plan to get her out of Jareth's kingdom.

She's made it out of the Labyrinth, how hard would it be to get out of this god-forsaken kingdom again?

Piece of Cake.


End file.
